Beautiful Smile
by ChibiMizu
Summary: Their sublime paradise shook with every motion of society and each boy wished their paradise was infinite... -slash- SONGFIC! HUZZAH!


"Beautiful Smile."  
by: ChibiMizuDisclaimer: I don't own EEnE or DJ Sammy's song 'Beautiful Smile'... What? No snappy come back? No. There is none.  
Notes: Ok. This fic is neat. I was listening to my 'DJ Sammy' CD and I was listening to this song and it made me happy in a sappy sorta way. I love this song and I dedicate this one shot fic to Ika because we all go through hard times and I'll be here to pick you up if you fall.----**-My love is like a turning wheel, it is spinning, spinning around-**

The sunlight danced through the window, bouncing off every object in it's path. A soothing warmth over came the two boys, who lay curled next to each other on the small sized bed. The older of the two awoke gently, the sound of birds a welcome noise in the happy silence. He looked at his lover who was smiling, still drifting within his own sweet dreams.

**-Waking up, see your beautiful smile I know every second counts-**

Tenderly, he caressed his dreamer's cheek and reveled in the peace and serenity that had settled in the room. He smiled softly at the sleeping form and kissed his forehead delicately, never wanting to leave this spot. Never wanting to leave his side.

**-My love is like a turning wheel, it is spinning, spinning around-**

He sighed quietly and looked up at the ceiling. He wondered how long it would be that this perfect world would last. People were bound to find out sooner or later. He was afraid though. Afraid that this armistice would end too soon.

**-Sunny days when I call your name, I'll do anything just for your love-**

"Eddy... wake up..." he called gingerly, almost bitter at having to wake up his sleeping lover. He placed a warm kiss on Eddy's lips and then one on his cheek bone. "Time to wake up, my love."

**-My love is like a turning wheel, it is spinning, spinning around-**

Eddy stirred at the warmth of the sun and at his lover's sweet kisses. He opened his eyes reluctantly, not wanting to leave his dreams but then smiled happily at the angelic figure above him. "Is it morning already?" He stretched slightly before snuggling back into the blankets. "Can't we stay here all day?"

**-Waking up, see your beautiful smile I know every second counts-**

Long black tresses flowed calmly around his shoulders as Double D sat up, looking at the ground for his missing hat. Eddy reached up and entangled his hand in his onyx colored hair. He tugged gently enough to cause Double D to look at him and smirk. "Please let go of my hair, Eddy."

**-My love is like a turning wheel, it is spinning, spinning around-**

"You're beautiful." A faint blush crept to Double D's cheeks as Eddy sat up also, leaning his head against his precious lover's shoulder. "Are you sure we have to move?" Eddy sighed deeply and fell back into the covers. Double D watched as Eddy rolled around for a minute before sitting back up, hair ruffled and entangled in the blanket. Laughter encased them in a bubble of time, not wanting either of them to leave this sanctuary, where they could be themselves.

**-Sunny days when I call your name, I'll do anything just for your love-**

"C'mon Eddy. You know Ed will be here soon." A sudden sadness washed over both of them, neither wanting to leave this sweet haven. Their sublime paradise shook with every motion of society and each boy wished their paradise was infinite.

**-Just for your love, just for your love-**

"So where were YOU last night?" Accusing eyes watched as Eddy emerged from Double D's house, immediately followed by the hat wearing boy. Eddy looked from Kevin to Nazz, Rolf to Sarah. Confusion settled in before a feeling deep in his stomache hit him, hard and devastating.  
"Wh-what do you mean?" Eddy asked, fear capturing his features.  
"I heard you two last night." Kevin sneered, looking from Eddy to Double D with disgust. "Well Eddy? Did you screw him good? Sicko." Kevin walked over to Double D. "Of all people, I should have guessed you to be a fag." Kevin pushed Double D to the ground, small tears forming in his eyes. Eddy's brow furrowed. "You're both repulsive." Kevin mocked, turning his back on them both.

**-If I stumble  
And if I fall  
Will you help me  
Help me back on the ground-**

Eddy said nothing, his fists clenched and teeth bared. He bit his lip as to not say anything that could worsen his predicament. "Double D..." he reached a strong hand towards Double D and helped him to stand. Double D broke down in pain filled sobs, soaking Eddy's shoulder.  
"What are we going to do, Eddy?" Eddy embraced the shaking figure, rubbing his back in small circular motions. "I'm afraid. What will our parents think?" Sobs racked his frail frame.  
"Shh... don't cry."

**-If I'm confused  
And afraid of the dark  
Will you hold me tight  
And show me all of your love-**

Eddy lifted Double D's chin slowly, their eyes meeting. Compassion filled Eddy's heart as he placed a deep kiss on Double D's lips, a kiss full of reassurance. Eddy smiled faintly as he wiped Double D's tears away, placing a tender kiss under each eye.

**-My love is like a turning wheel, it is spinning, spinning around  
Waking up, see your beautiful smile I know every second counts-**

Double D smiled, embracing the shorter boy tightly. Eddy returned the hug welcomely. Neither noticed Ed running around, chasing a bug.

**-My love is like a turning wheel, it is spinning, spinning around-**

"My Double D... we'll get through this together because I love you and I want to stay with you forever..."

**-Sunny days when I call your name, I'll do anything just for your love-**

-End-

Last comments: -is pleased- I decided to make it all sappy and sob worthy. ARG! Eddy is SO OOC! -rips out hair-... I mean I MEANT to do that... And if any of the lyrics are wrong, I'm sorry. That's what they sounded like to me! Well, I liked it and hope you did too! Ta for now!  
P.S. I actually HATE the word fag. Don't use it. It can cause pain. 


End file.
